1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a filter, and more particularly relates to a clock balanced segmentation digital filter, which is provided with a simple circuit design and a small area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, with the improvement of the digital technology and highly application of the integrated circuits, using the digital technology to treatment the signal is become a commonly used method. The procedure of the conventional digital signal treatment includes utilizing an analog/digital converter (A/D converter) to convert the analog signal to the digital signal representation. Then, the digital signal is perform an appropriate treatment and the obtained result is returned to an analog output signal via the analog/digital converter (A/D converter). Hence, the key of the digital signal treatment is to use the digital filter selectively treating the signal.
In general, the main function of the common filter is to make the signal, after the complex operation formula designed therein, to enhance the amplitude of vibration or the frequency characteristic of the required signal at a specified frequency range so as to obtain the output signal with a high quality and an anti-miscellaneous ability at the specified frequency to reduce the unwanted amplitude of vibration or the unwanted frequency characteristic. The circuit operation design of the prior filter, because each operation formula must require a operation unit to perform the operation, so the filter, which is required complex operation, must utilize a plurality of adders, subtracters, multipliers, and operation unit to compose the required operation circuit for the filter. Hence, the filter requires hardware with complex design and a larger area for arranging the hardware. Presently, the prior filter cannot match the microminiaturized require of the filter. Besides, owing to each operation unit have a delay time in the operation, the prior filter used such adders, subtracters, multipliers therein will cause the require of a longer delay time of the operation of the whole filter, so the filter can not achieve the rapid require of wave filtering.
Obviously, the main spirit of the present invention is to provide digital filter with a small area and rapid operation, and then some disadvantages of well-known technology are overcome.